Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite:Act 01
Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite opens up to see two boys & a girl, a White Castle in a distence, with three strange creatures with them. Focus to the face of the brown-haired boy with goggles, the other two were slightly shadowed. Boy{Voice}: This may be our last chance.... fades to on a computer tracking system showing a reading, a symbol among the '1's & '0's is similar to a nuclear mark. Two women, one with long red hair & other with short blond hair are sitting in a high-tech chair, monitoring the system that extends all the way around the room. Rehead: I'm picking up an abnormal germination energy pattern. Source packet increasing. man whose face is shadowed is toying with a cigarette lighter. MysteryMan: Is it a Wild One? taps away on what appears to be a multicolored touchpad of some sort. Redhead We can't tell yet, but the energy levels are increasing at an exponential rate. I've never seen anything like it! Continuing packet scan. the mainframe, on a field of digital information, a winged shadowy figure is seen, with four red eyes. Back in the chamber, the Mystery Man looke at the monitor with unrest. Mytery Man: So it begins.... fades to black as soon a the hazard-symbol appears before it explodes, revealing the title..."Digimon Tamers". And soon fades away... **** Act-1: The Digimon I created! Gulmon comes to Life! **** Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. A scene of severe traffic & the sounds of many cars honking. The scene changes to show a card of a Greymon, then a card of a Tyrannomon. Suddenly, a MetalGreymon card is slammed on top of the Greymon card. The boy from before is playing the Digimon card game with other kids. Boy: Oh yeah! Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon, which makes your Tyrannomon history! Cocky Boy grabs his head in surprise and frustration. Cocky Boy: Oh man! How did you think of that move! It was like something I would do! Come tell me where did you got all those cards?! picks up an option card as he speaks & swipes it through his card reader. Takato: Heh, I got them from alot of places. What can I say? You're dealing with a pro. Cocky Boy: In your dreams Takato! Lacky: You say it, Hirokazu the two boys jump out of their hiding place & run away, Hirokazu turning back to face the slide & running in place. Hirokazu: Yo Takato, would you hurry up? If you're late Ms. Asaji's gonna make you stand in the hall again! Takato: I'll be right there; don't leave without me! the slide, Takato scrambles to deposit all of his deck into a shoebox. As he is doing so, the box falls off out of the ledge, sending many cards fluttering to the ground. Takato: Aww, man! watches the cards fall, then suddenly notices something strange-a Blue Card. Fascinated, Takato watches the card land on top of the pile. He scrambles out of the ledge & kneels down, picking up the card. Takato{Thought}: Wow! I don't remember having a option card like this... Takato swipes the Blue Card through his card reader and cries out as the reader emits a bright light. He drops it & the Blue Card to the ground. Takato: What was that?! card reader begins smoking, Takato freaked out. The reader begins going haywire; numbers calculate randomly on the screen, which is occasionally broken by streaks of electrical impulses. Takato: Great!-I broke my card reader AND... Uh oh! I'm late... for school again! [Takato quickly picks everything up & dumps it in the box, which he shoves quickly back onto the ledge before grabbing his backpack & running off. Takato{Thought}: Gotta hurry! to an outside view of the Metropolian building, followed by an arial shot of Takato's neighborhood. A bell is heard as the camera approaches a view of Takato's school. Inside the building, Takato is standing outside classroom 5-2 with his back to the wall; he sighs. Within, Ms. Asaji is writing something on the chalkboard. Ms. Asaji: I heard that. This is second time you came in late. At least you could apologize. Takato: Yes ma'am! entire class looks at him standing outside & giggles. Takato: I...I'm sorry, Ms. Asaji. Ms. Aasji: Just sit, we talk about this later. Takato digs in his pocket & pulls out a notepad, a red pen, & a black pen; he sits down. Ms. Asaji ignores him. Ms. Asaji: Now I want you all to pay close attention-this is going to be on your test. is scribbling something onto the notepad. We see it is a drawing of a dinosaur with Guilmon written next to it. Takato is putting the finishing touches on his drawing. Takato: Yeah, that works. Red is definitely a powerful color. I'll give him the kind of strong fireball attack Greymon has! No one will expect that, especially from a Rookie. I'll call the attack Pyro Sphere! Woman's Voice: Are you designing a Halloween costume, looks like a dragon to me? becomes irritated but does not look up from his drawing. Takato: What are you thinking? No, it's a Digimon, don't you know anything? late, Takato realizes his mistake & looks up nervously at Ms. Asaji. Ms. Asaji: Well, Takato, despite your apology, you certainly don't seem sincere about it. Looks like I have to discipline you more. Takato: Ahh...yes?...I mean, no, ma'am...No actually, actually, I do mean yes...I mean I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! Asaji: You can prove it by staying in & writing a essay about the meaning of the word. entire class giggles again, as Takato felt humliated. Some time later, the classroom is empty except for Takato, sitting alone at his desk. The sound of everyone heading home are audible from outside. Takato is obviously supposed to be working, but his thoughts are with his new creation. Takato{Thought}: Well it's done...But I wonder what type I should may it? A Dragon?...Nah, that's stupid...A dinosaur, he looks the part. And maybe a virus-type, as there's not much good Digimon of that type. was done Takato: Guilmon...It looks like so cool.. of nowhere, a yellow dog-like puppet pops in front of Takato's face & barks. He yelps in surprise & stands up straight. Takato: I'm almost done, ma'am! I'm just taking a timeout & got temporary distracted! assailant is not Ms. Asaji, however, but a girl with red hair in a green dress. She giggles about it. Girl: You're funny... Takato: Oh Juri, it's you... speaks to the girl as she walks over to her own desk & begins rummaging through it with the hand not occupied by the puppet. Takato: Umm...you see I'm...having a really off day? continues fishing in her desk until she pulls out a wooden instrument case. Juri: There's my Recorder! I almost forgot about it. Puppet: Gotta practice! watches Juri leave. Takato: Ooooh...kaaaaay... disappears out the door, but she extends her hand to allow her puppet back into the room; it barks twice. Puppet: Bark! Bark! Bark! You'd better hurry up & write that essay or you'll be in bigger trouble! Bark! giggles again & goes downstairs. Takato smiles & blushes a tiny bit. We cut to a scene of his stats of Guilmon. Later, thunderclouds are gathering above West Shinjuku. A strong wind is picking up, blowing paper around the streets. A brief image of sparking electrical wiring is shown before revealing Takato walking back through the park, shielding himself from the wind. Takato: Ah man! What else can go wrong? runs towards the slide where he left his cards. Takato: I hope my card reader isn't busted! enters the slide; as he does so, the hands on the clock hanging above it begin to accelerate wildly. Takato climbs up into the ledge & gasps as he beholds his box of cards; it is glowing blue & sparking. Picking up the box & shaking it, Takato successfully opens it & watches as his card reader, now glowing solid white, morphs into a werid item with red trimming. Takato: I'm...dreaming... reaches forward to touch the item, but stops himself. Takato: Wait a minute...This is real! picks it up & gazes at it thoughtfully, observing it from all sides. Takato: It's...impossible...I'm going nuts. My card reader changed... pushes a button & shuffles through the screens; there is nothing. Takato: Hey...It's empty...No data. ????: Hey Takato! boy shows up. Takto: Hey Kai. Kai: Come on Takato! Your mom's waiting for us! after sunset. Takato & Kai are running home through the crowded streets with his card box tucked under his arm. At a nearby bakery, a customer is walking out with her purchase. Voice from the Bakery Matsuki: Thank you very much for buying; have a good day! boys run by & Takato greets the woman leaving the bakery while Kai continues. Takato turns into the alley just next to the bakery in order to go inside the back. He skids past a room on accident & comes to a halt. Takato dashes into the room, past a man [his father who is making bread.] Takato: Hi Dad, I'm home! Mr. Matsuki: Hi, Takato! What'd you & Kai learn at- Takato: *hurriedly* We-has a --lot-- of fun at school today. I've got a lot of homework so call me when dinner's ready! kicks his shoes off & leaves them at the bottom of the stairs, which he ascends quickly. His mother appears at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. MatsukiSacrasticly: Thanks a lot, Takato! Mr. Matsuki: What's wrong? Matsuki watches Takato climb up the stairs. Mrs. Matsuki{huffily}: In some families, kids actually give their mothers a hug when they come home from school. But I guess he's going out agian soon. his room, Takato throws his backpack to the ground and dumps his cards all over the floor; his Digivice falls to the ground next to them as he searches frantically through his collection. Takato: Huh, it's not here! That blue card... back then... that has to be it! That blue card did this! It made it change into this. Maybe this will... maybe this is a real digivice. If it is... *slides* Huh? It won't go through. Takato's mom: Takato, help me out down here. Takato: Okay! A Digiegg... Something's going to be born in here! his cards, only to realize... Takato: Where's that blue card? It's gone! ponders this for a moment. Takato: *slowly* It is...just...a game... to a brief shot of the D-Power, still displaying the empty screen. Takato: But in the real world...Games don't change shape on their own... flashback of Takato swiping the Blue Card through his card reader, once it & Takato realized it. Takato: *realizing* That's gotta be it! That blue card made it transform! It's not from this world! picks up the D-Power. Takato: So if I'm right, then I'm... flashes and thunder crashes as it finally begins to rain. Takato stands up and looks out the window as lightning flashes near the Metropolian building. Takato: Well, if I am right, then this thing is a real Digivice! suddenly digs in his pocket. Takato: Which would make me... procures his notepad & curiously attempts to swipe it through the side of his D-Ark. He is disappointed to find that it will not fit. Takato: Aww, man...It's stuck... continues trying to swipe the notepad. Takato: Don't tell me I broke it already...! Mrs. Matsuki: Takato! Come down, dinner's ready! Takato: Okay! Coming, Mom! puts the item, with the corner of the notepad still inside the edge, on his desk and turns to leave the room. The screen of the digivice glows red, & electricity sparks from the side. Takato opens the door to leave, then turns around. Takato: Whoa...! item is tearing out pages of the notepad & scanning them one by one; as each one is scanned, it flutters to the floor. Once the item reaches the blank pages, it stops scanning. Takato slowly moves towards the desk & looks at the screen of his digivice; on it is a picture of a steadily pulsating white egg. Takato: A...Digiegg...! [Takato gives a small laugh of joy & picks up the digivice as the camera pans out of his window. Takato: My very own real-live Digiegg! Mrs. Matsuki: Takato! camera continues panning out until we see various places in West Shinjuku, all being saturated with rain. Coming back to Takato's room, it is now the middle of the night. Takato is sleeping with his D-Power clenched in his right hand; the sheets of notepad paper are tied neatly together by a rubber band & are sitting on his desk. Takato is muttering in his sleep. The screen focuses on the still-pulsating Digiegg on the screen of Takato's D-Power. We somehow look into Digivice at the real Digiegg, & through its shell we can see a creature hunched up inside, growling softly. Takato suddenly opens his eyes to find himself floating in a shadowed area in his pajamas. Takato: *thinking* What's happening?! Voice{digivice}: It begins...Don't be afraid. Your time has not come yet... Takato: What?... Voice: This D-Ark is the Key....If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well...The Power to Protect or to Destory...There will be times you must fight, & overcome what you fear...The day of your choice is both far off & very near... scene brightens & suddenly changes to the middle of a rainy street. A beam of light shoots through the road towards the sky, & ripples of white energy move over everything. An explosion of white fog-like particles occurs, & the creature inside the Digiegg growls louder. Takato suddenly finds himself floating in midair. Takato: What now? him, Takato sees a girl about his age, wearing dark sunglasses, jeans, a shirt with a broken heart on it, & a jacket. She appears not the least bit daunted by either the rain or the fog, & has an air of pride & superiority about her. She removes her sunglasses, & we suddenly notice that she is staring at the sky, as something bursts out of the storm clouds, a dark dragon. She is soon face-to-face with a large Digimon, clad in black witrh four red eyes. Girl: A Devidramon...This will be easy.... shadow morphs slowly until a fox-like Digimon appears behind the girl, kneeling. she steps aside, & the Digimon stands. The Devidramon divesbombs the fox, but the girl does not seem to even notice; she only glances at the struggle going on behind her. Takato is nothing short of amazed as the girl suddenly turns around & displays three cards in her hand; she spins one between two fingers. She swipes the card through her D-Ark. Girl: Digi-Modify! HighSpeed Plugin Active! gasps. Takato: A Digimon Tamer! Fox Digimon, trapped beneath her opponent, smiles & disappears, reappearing in the air behind him. She seems to float in place as Takato gazes on, D-Ark still clenched in his right hand. The Digimon inside the Digiegg is shown again, but makes no noise. The fox pays Takato no heed as she closes her eyes & summons a shower of bright energy-enhanced leaves pulverizes Devidramon; he dissolves in an explosion of data, which the fox absorbs. The Digimon in the egg growls yet again as a mark forms on it's chest. All of a sudden, Takato wakes up in his own bed...the D-Ark still in his right hand. Takato: It was a dream...Good game... gets up & walks to his window, staring at the Metropolian Building. Takato: There's definitely something weird going on... ***** ***** slide in the park. Kai: You hit your head or something? Takato: But it's true! you've gotta believe me! I'm not kidding-Digimon are real! I saw them-Digimon, real ones fighting right in front of me! Two of 'em were going after each other, it was incredible! Real, live Digimon! They were cool and- he finished, Hirokazu cover Takato's mouth Hirokazu: And then you got up, & you were back in your own bed like nothing had ever happened. Kenta: Yah, yah, that's what you said. It was just a dream. pries Hirokazu's hand off of his mouth. Takato: Listen! This was not a dream! to the fox-Digimon dodging from underneath Devidramon & her glancing at Takato; no voice over. Takato: I'm not making it up! looks at his hands. Takato: That wasn't a dream! I could feel it! Yes, I could even feel the cold rain... Kenta: It can't be! Hirokazu: Did you wet your bed? Takato: It's not like that! What's with you? Why did you mention that?!? Hirokazu: You're still a kid! Kenta: Takato wet his bed! Takato: Numb. My hands. They were numb from the rain! It was so cold... Kai: That can just sweat, I sweat bullets when I have nightmares. then starts laughing & points to Takato. Hirokazu: Or maybe there's still a cold puddle in your bed. Takato: What!? starts laughing, too as Takato starts to blush angrily. Hirokazu: Well you did wet your bed, right? Takato: I'm too old to wet the bed! What's with you guys? Grow up will you?! Hirokazu: Whatever, let's leave the baby to his bed-wetting issues. & Kenta crack up laughing. The two leap out out of the slide & run off. As Takato yelled after them that he's not a bed-wetter, good thing no one else was around. Kai: Forget them, those guys just want to rag you over this 'dream' of yours. Takato: But I did see them! Kai: You need to relax, I think we should go fishing so you can get your thoughts off of this... runs off as Takato sighs & sits against a wall in the ledge, putting his hands behind his head & thinking. Takato: It was real. I saw 'em. And her... of the "Dream Girl" spinning the card between her fingers. Takato: That wasn't just a dream...Who was that girl? She was a Digimon Tamer... throws open his card box and grabs his D-Ark. Takato: Her D-Ark! It's the same! Mine is...exactly the same! gazes at his D-Ark & remembers what the mysterious voice told him...Until he realized that the Digiegg is shattered into fragments. From inside the D-Ark, we see the shards of shell & Takato's face in a small window. Takato: My Digiegg's hatched! I missed seeing it being born! shuffles through all the screens, which display only the hatched egg. Takato: Where could it be? I've got to find it! finds a different screen & stops on it. Takato: It looks like a...compass? This is it pointing somewhere? arrow that is moving around the circumfrence of the D-Ark screen suddenly points directly upwards & stays there. Takato: This must be a means to find my Digimon. Hypnos tracking system again; they are monitering another signal. Red-head: A High-level WildOne has been detected. Bio-emergence is now imminent. Blond: Primary tracer activating & ready to launch. Should we stop him, Sir? Mystery Man: Not just yet. Keep the tracer locked; I'm interested to see what this one does we'll wait on it enters this world. Blond: Affirmative. the park, Takato runs a string through his D-Ark & hands it from his neck. Putting his card box in his backpack, he exits the slide & points the D-Ark in several directions before heading to his right & begins running in that direction. Takato: All right, I know something's coming. I can feel it! I'll show them! I'll show everybody! Digimon are real, & I'm gonna prove it! the digital plane, the Digimon that hatched from the egg is running through a tunnel of data, while in the real world, a white beam shoots from the ground in an alley. A young girl is playing with what appears to be a stuffed toy, moving its ears up & down. Young girl: Bunny! Bunny! young girl gets up, & the plush falls on its face. She presses her face against the glass of the window & motions to an older boy who is sitting at a computer behind her. Young girl: Big brother, come here! Look at the pretty light! Brother" is never shown clearly, & does not get up from his chair. Meanwhile, dusk is falling over the city, painting the sky gold. The girl from Takato's dream is leaning against the wall of a bridge, listening to some rock-music on her headphones. She opens her eyes & sees the beam of light. Dream girl: Something's coming... is there one moment & gone the next when a car passed by. Takato also sees the beam & turns off of the sidewalk into a dark alley filled with rats & garbage. Sliding down a grimy pole, he checks the signal on his D-Ark. Takato: Almost there... wipes his face with his hand, but only manages to dirty himself even more. Squeezing in between two narrow walls, he comes upon a small tunnel infested with vermin. Takato: Eww, gross... ventures into it anyway, crawling on his hands & knees. Takato: I don't even want to know what that smell is... along, Takato accidentally puts his hand on a rat as it shrieks in pain. Takato yelps & covers his head with his hands. The rest of the rats flee the tunnel, & Takato crawls out of it. Standing, he sees something of a hole in the ground, with many pipes leading down to it. It is glowing. Takato: Whoa... peers over the edge & sees the source of the light; a something or other on the ground is emitting blue waves of energy. Holding up his D-Ark, Takato sees that four arrows are pointed inward. Takato: This is it...The moment of truth the disclosed area, the two women are still tracking the "Wild One". Redhead: Wild One about to breach. Mystery Man: Where? at the park. Kai: Takato! Where are ya? the "Unknown Location" Red-head: Location-West Shinjuku. in the sewer Takato descends some stairs slowly into the area where the Digimon is appearing. He reaches the bottom of the stairs & watches the Digimon fully emerge. He cries out at a sudden explosion of particles which coalesce into a digital field. He holds onto the rail to keep from being blown away by the wind. Takato squints through the digital field. Takato: What happened? So hard to see...Whoa! field clears a bit, showing a dinosaur-like Digimon with a red body, wing-like protrusions on his head, clawed feet & 'hands', a long tail, & gold eyes. On his chest was that mark seen before. Takato: It...is him! Wow! He's perfect! Digimon sniffs the air, then attempts to fan it away in obvious distaste of the smell. He wiggles his toe-claws, scratches his hand, moves the tip of his tail, & makes baby-like grunting and growling noises. Takato approached with amazement Takato: He's amazing! Oh man! He's actually real! A real-live Digimon! Digimon watches a couple of rats, fascinated, as Takato steps towards him & introduces himself. Takato: Hello, my name is Takato & I'm...I'm your creator. completely oblivious, spits a blast of fire at the rats & blows a hole in the wall. Takato: Wow...? I guess you must be hungry, huh? sniffs again, then turns to face Takato, who falls down & starts panicking. Takato: Wait a second! I'm not food! Please don't kill me! Guilmon, don't do it! blinks & stares at Takato, who expects him to shoot another fireball. Guilmon smiles and takes a step towards Takato as he shields himself with his arms. Guilmon nudges Takato & make a funny growling Takato: Huh? You're not going to attack me? You know me, don't you? laughs in relief as Guilmon is clueless Guilmon: Gui-Lu? Takato: It's true...I really created you! I can't believe it! My own real live digimon!...Guilmon! scene pans out of the sewer to a bird's eye view of Tokyo, with a pigeon flock flying in the background. TO BE CONTINUED... **** Next time...Digimon Battle, the Unbeatable Girl's Challenge! Category:Fan fiction